Field
This embodiment relates to a light source device.
Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric bulb or a fluorescent lamp is commonly used as an indoor or outdoor lighting lamp. However, the electric bulb or the fluorescent lamp has a short life span, so that it should be frequently changed. Moreover, a conventional fluorescent lamp is degraded due to elapse of time for its use. As a result, it is often that its illuminance is gradually decreased.
In order to overcome such problems, a lighting apparatus is now being developed by using a light emitting device (hereinafter, referred to as LED). The LED is easy to control and has a rapid response speed, high electro-optic conversion efficiency, a long life span, low power consumption and high luminance. The LED is also used to create emotional lighting.
Light emitting device (LED) lighting is next generation lighting. Since the LED lighting uses a semiconductor device and light with a longer wavelength than that of an ultraviolet ray, it is not harmful to human body.
Therefore, many lighting apparatuses to which the LED is applied are now being developed. However, a lot of parts are required at present to create various colors or a characteristic of light which is a source of lighting, for example, a color rendering index (CRI).